


Fallen Tears

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Br'aad Vengolor Angst, Episode: s01e21 Ghostly Grapes, Gen, Hurt Sylnan, im sorry I have no clue how to tag this fandom, kinda (?), s'aad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: What if Sylnan had been hit by Br’aad's magic blast---Canon divergence (kinda) from backstory stuff in ep 21(I'm bad at summaries -- and am only on Arc 1 ep 25)
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fallen Tears

He was trying to explain himself. Sylnan was freaking out and Br’aad just wanted to do something, anything, to defuse the situation.  
So he reached out. It was an innocent action, he was just hoping to stop him. He needed to reassure him that everything was going to be fine, to apologize, to do anything.

He wasn’t expecting what happened next. 

In a split second he felt the sparks - pink and blue traveling from his arms to his hands, gathering into his palm.  
The beam shot out and Br’aad immediately knew there was no way Sylnan would get out of the way in time.  
It was too fast. 

He watched as the purple pulse hit Sylnan straight on. Things went in slow motion. Br’aad saw the fear and surprise in his brother’s eyes right before he smashed into the support beam, head snapping back with a crack, before he crumpled limply to the ground.

Br’aad froze, eyes wide.  
_What had he done?_

Pulling back his arm, he gripped it tightly, shaking. He started to move towards his brother’s now unmoving body. 

“Sylnan? I’m so sorry- I just, are you okay? Please. Say something…”

_What had he done? Was Sylnan okay?  
He hadn’t meant to—  
But what if it happens again._

The thought made him stop in his tracks, just short of where Sylnan laid on the ground.  
He desperately wanted to check that Sylnan wasn’t…no, he had to be alive. Br’aad couldn’t have _killed_ him. 

Instead he knelt down from where he stood, holding his arms to his chest as he tried to look for signs of life. But he couldn’t tell.  
He knew nothing about head wounds. He knew nothing of whatever-the-fuck just happened. 

He knew nothing

The whole reason he got this power was so he wasn’t such a burden. He just wanted to help out more. To do his share.  
Instead, all he’s done is hurt the only person he has. 

He hurt his brother. 

And he felt as small and useless as he did before. The power changed nothing. How could he be so naïve to think otherwise?  
_He would always be just a Pixie._

Br’aad knew he had to flee. There was no way he could stay there, he’d only end up hurting someone else. Let alone the fact that Sylnan would never want to see him again. Not after what he’d done. 

Getting up, Br’aad hastily looked around for his bag, the tears blurring his vision making it more difficult than it should have been.

He spotted Sylnan’s hat first. It must have been blown off when it all happened. It made him pause.  
Sylnan had had that hat for so many years that he almost looked wrong without it. He slowly and carefully made his way over to it, lightly wiping the dust from it. Walking back over to Sylnan again, he gently positioned it on his brother’s head. A sad smile gracing his lips. At least he would have it when he woke up...

Finally he found his bag. He picked it up, putting it on as he took one last look at his brother, before walking out the door. 

He hated leaving his brother there. He wished there was something else for him to do. But this was the only option. He had to get as far away from the Wharf as possible. He needed to figure out what had just happened, because he never wanted to accidentally hurt anyone. Not ever again.

Looking out at the mostly empty street, he began to walk away. To leave - for the first time - alone. 

All that he left was a trail of fallen tears.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOP. well. This fic was written in one night and then I refused to look at it for a few days. Now it is being posted as impulsively as it was written - therefore all mistakes are mine XD I'll prob come back in a few weeks to fix anything-  
> Thank you so much if you read this, I know this is the second shitty death angst I've posted in the span of a week- I swear I'm working on a sickfic that'll at least h/c and not whatever this is XD  
> Feel free to yell me if it's not the next thing I post (tumblr is @readingwriter92), I can always use the motivation-  
> Again, thank you so much for reading and if y'all have any concrit, just be polite!  
> (I haven't seen much of the fandom yet cause i'm super early on in the podcast so sorry if the tags are shit lol)


End file.
